<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince and the Brigand by WaokeVale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538260">The Prince and the Brigand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaokeVale/pseuds/WaokeVale'>WaokeVale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Acrophobia, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Violence, Monsters, Mugging, Multi, Murder, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Ophidiophobia, Snakes, Suicide Attempt, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaokeVale/pseuds/WaokeVale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman Julien Harrington was born to be a Prince of the foreign lands of the West Kingdom, through his life he grows up to be an Adventurous yet pretty spoiled dreamful teen actually...<br/>Although little does he know that miles and miles though not so far away lives someone he hasn't seen...Since almost the beginning of his life.<br/>Well... Practically the begging actually.<br/>For this other person,  named Remus specifically (No bigger title nor surname was given although) Is raised at the same time, though by different circumstances and by different people..<br/>They both too don't know yet, that they are more than what can anybody see..<br/>And who they think they are actually.<br/>Some could say... They are more than what meets the eye. </p><p>(This is not Remrom  | Also, Yes, I sort of tried to somehow base it on The Prince and The Pouper but change probably almost everything, It still slightly counts as a "Fanfiction Parody" though.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just the Prologue for now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a rumor or few, they say....<br/>
For ones speak that the King and the Queen, now far gone away.. had two very precious twin baby boys.</p><p>Ah, the moment of beauty, of pride and joy...<br/>
Didn't last long as for one fact revealed..</p><p>The boys as they say were soulmates from the start.<br/>
Though maybe the truth was what ripped them apart..?</p><p>As the royal couple discovered the said fact,<br/>
The feeling of dread flooded through their gut.<br/>
Or maybe it was wonder? maybe anger? something else?<br/>
No one is quite sure how this story began..<br/>
Though I doupt that happiness was one that they felt, as twins like these were an unfortunate tell...</p><p>You see in these days, judgment waa the glory.<br/>
Acceptance and love and kindness were rather...boring..?</p><p>And just so it happens, as the luck used to play, sibling soulmates were very very rare, and the twin pack? Oh! These ones were practically near extinct!</p><p>Humans though were two sided beings.. </p><p>Ones stood by said judgement, the others by lies...</p><p>The Judgemental kind would laugh and degrade all ones around by said saddening fate.<br/>
Oh no one, I think no one would like being treated this way.</p><p>The Liars...The Liars as they say,  will exhibit and keep the unique ones as their slaves.<br/>
No one was safe in the world full of despair.<br/>
Though maybe these twins could bring happiness as well..?</p><p>No one knows as the Queen is no more.<br/>
Vanished like a morning wave when hitting the seashore.</p><p>Ones say she died, the King couldn't tell..<br/>
Others say she escaped him, unhappy of her well.<br/>
The other parts of this tale are some different, some not.<br/>
I'm Glad at least there is one thing no one just forgot.</p><p>The other rumors, the other tales speak, that the baby Prince was kidnapped  as little infant, weak..<br/>
Not able to see his brother no more, or live a life of luxioury, that peasants only dreamed of.</p><p>The last rumors are simple and least intriguing..<br/>
The Queen died, the King cried and the Prince was just one being.<br/>
Though as I said before, it's the boring, simple one..</p><p>But what can I tell? Only future will show, If the unspoken brother is not a false hope.<br/>
Though stories are just stories, the facts aren't clear, though I smell and I feel that something great is to be near....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do not worry as I'm not going to write this in rhyme because I would literally die if I did just as so,  I did this for the Prologue because I thought it could be pretty nice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Childhood Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman makes some friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was born and destined to be the Prince of the Northern-West Kingdom of the foreign lands.<br/>
The Kingdom itself was magnificent and fairly wealthy enough at first if one could most likely say. </p><p>The said boy was latin himself with soulmate marks and intriguing Forest green freckles all over his body, his own eyes were very strange for a supposed human.<br/>
They were emerald green with half slit Ruby red pupils inside them.<br/>
It was truly odd and wonderful.. </p><p>The boy was growing strong and healthy yet as an only child it was always so lonely around for him, for some reason, though the King was kind and was willing to invite his servants' children and ones from the peasants around the kingdom, that which all were by rule close age to Roman himself, and after not a long time from then the Prince was surrounded by lots and lots of children, which two of them actually he appreaciated the most, thus they became his best friends in no time practically. </p><p>Both of whom were the sons of his father's servants. </p><p>The names of those specific two were Logan and Patton.</p><p>Logan was the son of the King's advisor and a librarian, which already made him a very high class at this point.</p><p>Patton although being considered with a slightly lower rank, his family were the cooks in the castle, vastly good ones at this point.<br/>
They were very much respected as well with no doupt to be thought of.</p><p>They both were slightly older than Roman himself, as Logan was approximately 1 and a half year older and Patton 6 months older.<br/>
Thought the prince himself didn't bother much as he enjoyed their company. </p><p>Roman growing up was a very sweet kid at the time, no one had any complains about the young prince and everyone at most was actually glad to have him as the inheritant to the throne.</p><p>Although there were times when something rather strange happened..Not just once, but this specific thing was important at most. </p><p>The jewellery and the gold all around the kingdom, and specifically the castle began disappearing.. People already were panicking and pleading to the guards to do something about this awful curse as they said, the guards at the time themselves struggled too.</p><p>Roman who was now almost six years old, (actually still five, but let's keep quiet about this fact) was very interested in the situation himself and was ever so eager to find the perpetrator.</p><p>Logan as he heard about this, was already beaming with excitement as well, while Patton though wasn't sure about it as much.</p><p>-"We have to find the bad guy! Then we'll become the heroes!"<br/>
Roman exclaimed thrillingly while jumping up and down. </p><p>Logan looked at him as he smiled and sighed softy before speaking.<br/>
-"It does sound interesting Roman, Indeed as I agree. Though correct me If I'm wrong, first we need to find the clues to get further in the case seeking and then finally find the perpetrator."<br/>
Have I mentioned that Logan for a 7 year old was very intelligent and already spoke full sentences then and there? Intruiging, wasn't he already?</p><p>-"I don't know..  What If our parents get mad? I don't want us and especially you Roman to be scolded."<br/>
Patton douptfully asked with concern. </p><p>-"Oh, come on Pattie! Have some faith in us all! Just imagine what would happen if instead we'd succeded in our mission!"<br/>
Roman tried convincing his friend while pulling on the other's hand just slightly.</p><p>-"Mmmm...Okay!" Patton said and then nodded, without much actual re-thinging, happy now that his friends had something to do now, with him of course close nearby to check if everything was alright.</p><p>-"Great! So where should we start looking first?" Roman exclaimed as he asked too.</p><p>-"I suppose maybe we should check some of the castle parts first, such as the ball room, the hallways, the throne area, the kitchen,  some of the rooms and then the garden. If we'll fail to do so find this person here, we'll try to sneak out into the town."<br/>
Oh, Logan indeed might've been intelligent, but back then? He was still a kid. An adventerous, little kid, so who was to say he couldn't do what he was planning? Not his parents most likely as they were really busy people.</p><p>-"Excellent! Let's get going then!" Roman finally said with the brightest yet smile, which was returned by Logan and then slowly by Patton as well.</p><p>Patton back then was rather causious, not too causious of course, but that doesn't mean he wasn't worried for his friends as they almost got into trouble fair often, fortunetly their adorable, little faces distracted the adults from the said troubles...somehow.</p><p>Now, all three of them were heading out towards the ball room, which was connected with the throne room as well.</p><p>The ballroom itself was ginormous and had the largerst most gorgeous crystal chandeliers anyone has likely ever seen!<br/>
Though as it was an almost empty space, there wasn't much to look for so the trio headed out further more to the throne area instead, as there still sat the second a bit smaller golden throne, In a very good shape too , as it was well kept.</p><p>Though here too, they had no luck in finding anyone or any clue, until actually, they did found something, Patton this time was the one who did so.</p><p>-"Have thou found anything yet?" Roman asked, only slightly annoyed.</p><p>-"I'm afraid not, Roman." Logan said as he sighed.</p><p>-"Me too, sorry yi- wait! Yinz look! What is this???"<br/>
Patton said as he bended and then pointed out something that shone on the tiled floor.<br/>
His friends as they heard, came up to him, curious if what he found had any connection to their now current so called 'mission'.</p><p>What was on the floor was small, crimson colored petal shaped object,at least that's what it resembled, which although was rather more sharp and glimsery as said before.</p><p>-"...It appears to be some kind of scale, I suppose of a larger reptile such as an alligator or a dragon.."</p><p>-"Dragon?!" Both Patton and Roman shouted, though one clearly was in owe while the other was rather mortified.<br/>
When they realized they were too loud, they quickly quitend down, before picking the scale as now footsteps of most likely guards were aproaching the said hall.</p><p>-"I must admit, if it really is a dragon it would actually make sense as some tend to collect shiny objects just as magpies that too tend to make them into their nests."<br/>
Logan explained. </p><p>-"Woah! Would we be able to beat that dragon??" Roman asked</p><p>-"Most likely impossible unless it's a baby dragon, but it is actually immoral and dangerous to kill a baby dragon as these ones are no danger to humans at all, although their parents on the other hand would be, when they would find out what happened to their infant ones..."</p><p>-"How are you so smart! You're barely 1 year older than me!" Roman whined as then Patton giggled and Logan himself blushed in pride.</p><p>-"Well, my parents are surrounded by books and so am I, I always prefer rather reading books over drawing, running around and playing."</p><p>-"That's kinda unfortune Lolo and not true as thou are literally playing with us right now!" Patton said which Logan then stopped for a second, thinking about his response of protest and explanation for a little while.</p><p>-"I-well, it is a case game so it involves brains and knowledge to solve such and I am just as eager to play those types of games as reading books."</p><p>-"Those still are games!" </p><p>-"Close your mouth Patton, please-"</p><p>-"Soooo where should we look for the next clue???" Roman cut them off, still curious as ever. </p><p>-"The Kitchen area I suppose? " Logan answered. </p><p>And so they did just as so,  they searched through the kitchen, nothing,  then they began searching around the halls, still nothing, then the rooms, again... Nothing </p><p>-"Ughh! Why are there no clues no more!  Unfairrrr..! " Roman whined. </p><p>-"Be patient, Roman just because we have found one single clue doesn't mean that they are thrown all around,  let's check the garden now, shall we?  Maybe this time some luck will shine on us again. "</p><p>The other two agreed of course and they headed out,  still avoiding any guards around,  beings as cautious about this as ever and surprise surprise!  They didn't get caught. </p><p>The Garden around the castle was huge as well,  it was most likely an incredible sight too.  Many flowers from Roses trough Marigolds and Tulips to even forget-me-nots and many many others, there were a lot of bushes and colorful trees too,  and a transparent as can be  greenhouse that as it was supposed to shone glimsfully in this sunny day..<br/>
Everything was so breath-taking, especially for people who only just visited. </p><p>Yet as it was predictable,  it was hard,  it was very much hard to find any sort of clue in this beatiful yet deceiving mess. The three boys even split, just to be quicker and don't take too much time while looking around. </p><p>Roman of course wasn't the one of great patience as he was already again getting annoyed for the lack of fun that was. </p><p>Usually he would probably beam with playfulness, catching butterflies,  picking flowers, climbing trees and as such,  yet not today as this was his mission now,  not game , but a mission,  he had to find some sort of clue and the nothingness of such was frustrating. </p><p>-"Ugh!  Why won't you just show me where you are!  Just give me some sort of a clue!... Please.. That would be amazing if you would just do so.. " Roman pleaded,  hoping that at least something would indicate his further and past search wasn't for waste and what Logan said was a dragon scale, actually was a dragon scale. </p><p>And.. Something actually happened. </p><p>The sun's gleam hit straight onto his eyes, which of course wasn't a very pleasant feeling, yet then the gleam for some reason moved behind him.<br/>
When the Prince rubbed the annoying light out of his eyes, he noticed then, where the gleam now was.<br/>
Behind him was a pretty large, yet not as much hole,  covered by leaves and pieces of the bushes.</p><p>He gently uncovered it and the hole now turned out to be actually a tunnel, and what do you know?  He went straight into it, forgetting for a second about his two folks searching around, too intrigued to remember so. </p><p>He had to of course crouch to go further into the tunnel as it was slightly too small even for him.<br/>
The tunnel was very tight, very very displeasing for any claustrophobe, yet Roman wasn't one of them himself so of course he crawled further. </p><p>It was impressively quite a long tunnel,  yet this time Roman regained some patience, so he didn't complain as much. </p><p>When he finally arrived at the end,  the tunnel became more of a cave,  like the one where monsters and villains lived in,  yet for some reason it had a few torches. </p><p>The middle of it was what specifically surprised Roman the most. </p><p>It was filled with gold!  Jewellery , gems and all of such kind, a wonderful sight, really, yet quite thief-ey. </p><p>The boy then came closer to look around at the said treasure,  wondering why the supposed dragon actually took them. </p><p>When he actually held out his hand to grab a certain necklace, a head flew right out of the pile, startling him and making him jump up and then trip and fall over. </p><p>The head was of a little crimson indeed dragon, who questionly looked at Roman with slight suspicion. </p><p>Roman now instead grinned, forgetting about the "slaying the dragon part" as he said  to the little one while waving his hand<br/>
-"Hey there!"</p><p>The dragon now got out of the pile and sat up next to Roman, trying to copy the gesture with its own bare clawed paw.</p><p>As it did just so,  it was now shown on full display.  The dragon was pretty small, definitely a baby one at that.<br/>
It had small, barely grown horns with blackish or brownish gradient tips, its neck to tale bottom half was the color of creamy light red mixed slightly with orange, this particular whole part was split into seperate  scale parts like in many crimson and not only dragons.  It's wings were still small and barely developed, the same crimson as most of the body,  excluding the bone and joint parts which were dark crimson instead. </p><p>-"Hah,  you're funny. Though... Why do you steal stuff from people?  It's not nice,  you know...? " Roman asked with a slight frown. </p><p>The dragon's ears went down slightly as if he or she understood the sentence and felt slightly bad, yet not as much.<br/>
It then flopped out it's wings and made a gesture that most likely said: "because I like the shiney stuff!"</p><p>-"You like the shiney stuff,  huh? " the boy asked again which the dragon then nodded at. </p><p>-"But you know, my dad has some actually,  if you would just ask instead of stealing I would get you some! "</p><p>The dragon's ears now fell down as it finally realized its mistake. </p><p>-"Umm.. Are you a boy dragon or a girl dragon?  Because I don't know this stuff much,  sorry. "</p><p>The dragon then looked at the Prince unimpressed and tilted it's head towards Roman, somehow pointing at him with it. </p><p>-"You're a boy,  like me..? " Roman asked unsurely yet again, which the baby dragon nodded once again nodded at. </p><p>-"Cool! Can I call you... Rogue? Because you are a slight rogue, you can't even deny it!" The Prince giggled. </p><p>The dragon then looked as if he had thought about it for a moment and then nodded. </p><p>-"So Rogue... Do you have a mom and a dad? Or at least one of them? "</p><p>The dragon then Shook his head. </p><p>-"Oh.. Well.. I can keep you! What do you say?"</p><p>______________</p><p>-"Roman, no.  We can't keep a dragon,  I'm really sorry but that's just off my limits... " The King declined. </p><p>-"But- Look at him!  He needs a home! "</p><p>-"Roman, listen, you can't just take in random creatures!  What about his parents?  They are probably very worried about his disappearance!"</p><p>-"He doesn't have parents! He told me! Please dad! " The Prince still begged. </p><p>Logan was rather encouraging as well,  while Patton was a little more on the no side as he was scared of any dragons himself. </p><p>-"I'm very sorry Roman, but I can't do so, it's a rule,  we can't keep any magical creatures within the castle building. "<br/>
The King still declined. </p><p>-"Well you keep me for some reason! " Roman protested. </p><p>-"...Roman.. You're not.. an abnormal.. creature.."</p><p>-"Hmph! Then what should I do?  I can't just leave him out in the forest alone! He has to have a place to stay!  Maybe in the underground where I found him? "<br/>
The dragon next to Roman too looked offended now at his father too and began nodding as the boy spoke. </p><p>-"I'm not sure people would like to know, that there's a dragon living underneath them. "<br/>
His father tried again. </p><p>-"But then where-? " Roman tried again but was cut off. </p><p>-"I'm pretty sure there is an empty cave, which was once supposedly a mine nearby the castle. I think that is a perfect place for Rogue to stay and live in, thou could always visit and feed him, with a guard or someone as such nearby to make sure thou're safe throughful all the way. " The King's advisor, Stephen suggested. </p><p>-"I think that is actually a great idea Stephen! What do you think Roman?  Would you agree with this proposal? " The King exclaimed. </p><p>Roman then thought and looked at Rogue for a second before he nodded and smiled.<br/>
-"Alright. "</p><p>So it was done just as so.<br/>
Rogue was moved to a cave which was then specifically decorated with his liking,  there were torches, a golden and crimson rug,  a few tapestries hanged around, and a bunch of gold, to keep Rogue from stealing any more. </p><p>As to be expected Rogue was very pleased with the new aesthetic and bounced around happily to indicate so. </p><p>Roman was very happy too,  and so were his friends. </p><p>Of course Roman wasn't the perfect angel as he snuck into the cave then many times and snuck out with Rogue most of the time. </p><p>Rogue was meant to be an Important part of the Prince's life anyways and he did became so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really sure about this chapter,  though I hope you liked it anyways.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Free the Squid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus befriends two kids as well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus wasn't supposedly born or destined for wealthiness and glory.<br/>
He was born into a group of rebels and brigands, who weren't the kind of people you would like to meet on your way.. </p><p>These poeple tended to be wreckless, monstrous and terrifying, depending what group of them you were met with.<br/>
But it most likely wouldn't end with flower crowns and cakes as expected...<br/>
Some murdered people on sight, some just attacked them and/or mugged them. </p><p>The boy himself was rather nothing special in this group, really.<br/>
A Latino looking, curly light brown hair with a yet suspicious silver streak in it, usual soulmate marks and.. He..actually did have some weirder details to him.<br/>
Like for example his whole body was covered in bright red freckles, not orange-ish nor brown, clear red.<br/>
His own eyes were mystique, crimson red with half slit green pupils.<br/>
That was probably the most what was intruguing about him.. </p><p>First few years of his life he was raised by his mothers.<br/>
One of them was most likely his real mother if the rumors weren't bluffing for he did resemble her slightly or more.</p><p>Yet later on, she unfortunetly passed away..It was neither good for him, for his other mom nor for the people of his group.</p><p>His mother was actually a leader of the group before, yet as it didn't work like an arrisocrat group, the leader was picked for whom was the strongest.<br/>
The next leader was a man this time, different rather from Remus' mother, little Remus didn't put a liking to him, he never did actually nor had he a reason to. </p><p>When he turned five, he was forced to join into a training group.<br/>
As every child of the members they all started very young to later on be prepared in the future.<br/>
He, of course went to a course for newbies first now of course, as the adults and teenagers were trained separately. </p><p>The boy didn't really much liked the idea of fighting at first.<br/>
On his first lesson he turned out to be very anxious actually, he didn't like any of these sorts, he just wanted to run around and play, but not this game though. It didn't seem fun. </p><p>He was walking around through groups of other people and children of different ages, they all were either training with somebody or talking during their small break. </p><p>Remus was just squeezing himself through in between them, trying to not bump into anyone nor disturb them, yet as his clumsiness overtook, it didn't last long when he finally bumped into a guy, supposedly? </p><p>From the back he looked to be at least 2 years older than him himself as he was slightly taller too.<br/>
His hair looked rather medium height and strawberry golden blonde. </p><p>Remus then gulped and stamped away, apologizing for the unwanted interruption. </p><p>When the guy turned in his direction though, he didn't look much angry or annoyed, rather surprised and confused. </p><p>-"Oh, may I help thee? " The kid elegantly spoke. It was a big surprise actually in here, as most tended to have ruder manners..</p><p>-"No! It's - it's really nothing... I-I'm really sorry for disturbing thee, I'll try to be better. "<br/>
Remus apologized again, grasping his hands together into a pleading position. </p><p>-"It's quite alright actually! Thou didn't bother me much or anything, I was just teaching my little brother some basic skills, not really anything special. Don't worry"<br/>
The mysterious boy explained and chuckled , as then there was an annoyed Huff from underneath him, which turned out to be a little brunette boy, most likely younger than Remus himself, who was currently clinging onto the other's leg. </p><p>-"Oh! Hi there.. Um.. Are thee this yinz little brother?.. Aren't thou a bit too young for fighting? "<br/>
Remus asked, slightly confused. </p><p>The smaller boy Shook his head before replying.<br/>
-"We ween't fighting dummy! We wel tayning stealing stuff! "<br/>
He protested. </p><p>-"Oh, sorry.. " Remus murmured. </p><p>-"Hey, it's alright...Remus? Am I right? Thou were the past leader's so- Oh.. I'm sorry I.. Um, I didn't mean to "<br/>
The older boy then apologized, awkardly, clearly feeling guilty for asking probably a very uncomfortable question. </p><p>-"Yee, it's okay.. What about your names anyway?"<br/>
Remus asked.</p><p>-"My name is Janus, the little one clinging to my leg is Virgil. Like Virgil said, I was just teaching him some basic methods of stealing."<br/>
The boy, who supposedly named Janus replied.</p><p>-"Oh! That's actually cool! May I join you? ..I-I mean you don't have to agree, I-"</p><p>-"Of course, Remus! I don't mind, If you want, I can too spar with you even!"</p><p>-"Thou will??? " Remus now asked, for confirmation as his eyes shimmered with hope as he didn't wish to be an outcast. </p><p>-"Naturally." Janus smirked slightly before tossing the younger one a wooden non-spikey sword. </p><p>-"Virgil? Could thou please sit down close and watch? I don't want to lose thou. " Janus suggested. </p><p>The small boy just nodded and sat on the nearest trunk and watched. </p><p>Obviously Remus didn't even know how to properly hold a sword. </p><p>Janus looked surprised for a moment before it clicked to him. </p><p>-"Oh, thou art a newbie! Sorry! Here, let me show thou how to hold this. " </p><p>He then walked up to Remus and put the other's hands in the right position as well as showed him a proper standing pose. </p><p>-"There! Now try to keep this position as thou must fight like that soon! "</p><p>Remus then smiled and held the pose, waiting for a strike as Janus stepped away, holding up his own sword as well. </p><p>Of course not even 10 seconds after he fell to the ground as Janus brought his sword pointing onto Remus' chest. </p><p>Remus didn't cry, obviously, he just huffed annoyingly and crossed his arms. </p><p>-"Calm down, Remus, it's your first time, you're not going to be the best only if you try something just once. "</p><p>Remus just sighed and wobbly got up and mimicked his last position before swinging the sword.<br/>
Janus although was quicker and dodged the sword with no problem at all before pushing again.<br/>
They did it for a while, Remus of course kept falling and loosing, although his determination wasn't at loss yet.<br/>
They didn't even notice when they ended up just near a body of water which was the river they all trained nearby. </p><p>Virgil noticed so, and panicked as he then yelled out alarmingly.<br/>
-"Hey!!! ah! Ah!"<br/>
They both then turned down confused.<br/>
-"What is it Vi-"<br/>
As predicted, Janus was cut off by a scream, Remus' scream as that he landed in the water, all being soaked now. </p><p>The reason for that was,  that Janus still held his sword up, as he was in the middle of a "duel", which distracted Remus too so he tripped and fell. </p><p>-"Don't twip... " Virgil mummbled in dissapointment. </p><p>Janus now looked at the other kid with widened eyes, as Remus was now currently glaring at him, all wet, laying in two foot deep water, while also for some reason having a cephalopod, eight-legged creature on his head. </p><p>-"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry , Remus! I didn't mean it!" Janus began apologizing again.</p><p>-"Octopus! " Virgil yelled while running to the other two. </p><p>-"Actually, that's a Squid, Vee, its head is rather pointy-shaped instead of flat round. " Janus explained, while also helping Remus get up. </p><p>Remus then took off (with quite struggle) the said cephalopod from his head, now looking at it with interest.</p><p>It indeed had eight legs (obviously) it was a few different shades of green, all while also mixing with black at the tips of the tentacles and its head.<br/>
It was a rather unusual being, as squids usually tended to be gray, pink or black.<br/>
This shade was much more mysterious and intriguing. </p><p>-"I want to keep him" Remus exclaimed not long after.</p><p>-"Remus, as much as I would love too... Thou do realize we are not allowed to keep pets around, right?" Janus questioned. </p><p>-"But just look at him! He even fits my green color! He's perfect! "<br/>
Remus begged then, hoping that he could convince his now possibly new friend to get what he wanted. </p><p>Virgil then started jumping around Janus as well, excited too.<br/>
-"Keep him! Keep him! Keep him" He yelled out. </p><p>-"Yinz, Yinz please- listen, we're not even sure if it's a regular squid, I mean, Remus thou said so, it has not natural colors for just a regular squid, but thee know what can have colors like these? "<br/>
The oldest boy began questioning, now with a slight tone of sarcasm. </p><p>The other two both shook their heads unknowingly in confusion as Janus sighed. </p><p>-"Kraken, Krakens can have these colors" He then facepalmed. </p><p>Both Remus and Virgil then gasped and... Squealed.<br/>
-"That's... Wicked! "<br/>
Remus yelled out,  Virgil followed after but slightly more mumbled as his sentences weren't quite there yet. </p><p>-"What do thou mean wicked?  It can not live here!  Krakens tend to grow up to  100 feet wide even! They usually live at very deep seas, rarely going up above the waters,  it is dangerous for them to live in this environment! " Janus explained. </p><p>Virgil then quickly realized what his brother was talking about and nodded shamefully. </p><p>Remus though didn't quite understand yet.<br/>
-"Why not? "<br/>
He questioned. </p><p>-"Because this river from what I can tell is only 40 feet deep at it's deepest level, it would be stupid and immoral to let this creature live here! It probably got here by an accident! Remus please! It needs to go back to the ocean!"</p><p>-"How come you know so much about ocean??"</p><p>-"I...have personal interest in this stuff." Janus sort of admitted. </p><p>-"Our Pattie told him!" Virgil explained.</p><p>-"Shhh, Virge, yes,  they might have. "</p><p>-"Okay, but do you know any path to the ocean? "<br/>
Remus asked yet again. </p><p>-"Of course, I even know how to sneak out thee without no one noticing!"<br/>
Janus said proudly. </p><p>-"Oooh! Amazing! " Remus happily exclaimed,  still holding his now cephalopod friend in his arms,  who now looked to be happy too. </p><p>Janus,  while holding his little brother's hand showed Remus the way, by sneaking through other people casually and then hiding behind a few bushes.<br/>
For some reason these bushes formed an inside pathway which led into a small forest that later on led to a beachfront, It was kinda strange yet somehow fascinating and mesmerizing.<br/>
From there, they just looked around, if there wasn't anyone incoming and when they figured, that there was actually indeed no one, they walked up,  with Remus holding his little supposed Kraken still.<br/>
He then made a frown,  already missing the guy,  even if he didn't let go of him yet. </p><p>You see, kids were always like that, find something very interesting,  intentionally or by accident, they instantly want to keep it,  at least usually,  when there is no possible way of doing so they would most likely be sad, sometimes understandable, sometimes they'd throw a tantrum, it depends what child are you dealing with of course. </p><p>The boy then dropped the thing into the ocean as he said. </p><p>-"Bye bye Bezzie... "</p><p>-"Did you named him or is it just a nickname? " Janus asked</p><p>-"Name of course!  Because he's my friend and I already love him!" Remus explained. </p><p>-"Ah!  Ah!" Virgil pointed out  bringing their attention back to smallest kid and then the ocean.</p><p>Turns out Bezzie was still swimming in place, barely moving or going anywhere, either as if he was waiting for something or someone or as if he was expecting something.</p><p>-"What do you want Bezzie? You need to go back to your mommy and the other parent, they probably miss you!"<br/>
Remus pleaded sadly.</p><p>The creature although still hasn't moved anywhere. </p><p>-"Wait a second... " Janus stopped before he leaned down before the creature and started making weird inhuman noises back and fourth with the being which weirded out Remus a bit, but Virgil just gasped. </p><p>-"Remus... " Janus then turned to the other child for a moment. </p><p>-"Um?? What?  You can speak with him??? " Remus asked. </p><p>-"Yes but,  besides the point. This creature is your guardian! " </p><p>-"Wha??  Like my soulmate?  I thought we could only have soulmates with similiar species-"</p><p>-"No, guardian is a creature that only some people can get, usually the ones with high status, as it is very rare for a peasant to have a guardian. They are meant to protect you and understand you, they can also communicate with their owner and use some types of magic! "</p><p>-"What?! But what- But thee said Bezzie needs to go home! "</p><p>-"He does still, he just wanted to inform thou about his existance and that thee need to visit him at least 2 times a day as these creatures can not get abandoned once they are formed, as they can vanish while so. "</p><p>-"Woah... You knew all this?! " </p><p>-"Nope! He just told me. " Janus simply stated.</p><p>-"Kiss the Bezzie cephie fast!  We need to go back!  Taines will look fo us! "<br/>
Virgil then suddenly said. </p><p>-"Oh right,  sorry Virgil/Virge" they both said before Remus did just as so,  literally and said his goodbye to the new made friend,  Bezzie. </p><p>-"I guess then we can stop the lessons...? I mean you probably don't want to hang out with me anymore "<br/>
Remus said. </p><p>They both look at him dumbfounded,  Virgil then started speaking gibberish and shaking his head and Janus just said.<br/>
-"What are you talking about?  You're the most interesting kid out here! Most of the others are rude and inpolite but you are the sweetest little thing! "Janus giggled</p><p>Remus then blushed from the embarrassment and in anger exclaimed :<br/>
-"Don't call me little!  I'm only 3 years younger than you! " </p><p>-"Two,  you're two years younger than me,  Remus. " Janus then laughed. </p><p>-"That gives you even less right to call me little!  You'll see!  I'll grow up big and strong and you'll feel ashamed you even said it! "</p><p>-"Yee, right we'll see about that,  I'm mostly sure that I will always be taller than you. "</p><p>-"You are both stoopid" Virgil commented and crossed his arms as the other two just lauged at his comment and went back to the training area,  thankfully no one caught them. </p><p>Roman wasn't the only one who got some really good friends, afterall this stort tells about both of them</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I know it's a little similiar to the last chapter but duh!  They're twins and if one gets a ept,  the other deserves one as well.  And yes indeed I will remind you that I indeed will write it one chapter Remus, the other Roman POV usually .</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Catacombs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman remembers about the "cave".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman, like every single day, came back from the cave his little dragon friend was located at.<br/>
It's been three years from that event occuring! Time did sometimes fly fast as the Young Prince was now planning to play with his friends instead.<br/>
The usual as said.<br/>
He wakes up, studies, plays with Rogue and/or his friends and goes on adventures! A funny Royal life style that was! They really had no real problems back then and everything was mostly easy to solve. </p><p>This day although... One thought broke Roman from the intended schedule.<br/>
He suddenly remembered about the cave underneath the castle that Rogue supposedly dug, even though it didn't quite add up how such a small creature could even do that.<br/>
Now these thoughts flooded his head and what do you know?<br/>
He decided to check if it's still there, with the help of his friends first, of course. </p><p>-"What? And why exactly thou think that this cave is still in there? "<br/>
Logan asked. </p><p>-"Oh come on Logan! I just wanted to check it out! Wouldn't it be quite interesting? " Roman tried sounding convincing. </p><p>-"Most likely, but why now? "</p><p>-"Because I suddenly remembered about it a few minutes ago! "</p><p>-"Aren't caves... Dark..? " Patton spoke then in whisper </p><p>-"Of course they naturally are, they might have lights sometimes as some sources, natural and man-made can produce light. An average cave can be very wet and have a rather cold temperature with a number of stalactites, stalagmites and possibly also stalagnates. There can also be a number of insects and creatures that live in the dark, supposedly types of spiders and bats-"</p><p>-"SPIDERS?! " Patton Squeeked in terror. </p><p>-"Possibly. " Logan confirmed. </p><p>Roman then facepalmed and sighed.<br/>
-"Yinz... Yinz, yinz, yinz! There is nothing to worry about! There were no spiders there! I assure thee! "<br/>
Roman promised </p><p>-"I'm not so sure, Roman, but... I do admit, investigating a cave sounds rather.. Interesting." Logan said with a smile. </p><p>-"I don't know.. If there really are spiders and-and it's so dark, I.. I would be scared. " Patton unsurely mummbled. </p><p>Roman then gave him a sympathetic look, before walking up closer to his friend and squeezing his hands in comfort. </p><p>-"It's going to be alright Pat, if the cave still exists and it hasn't been destroyed, then I promise, I'm going to protect the both of thee! "</p><p>Patton then slightly smiled back before nodding and hugging the Prince who at first flinched in surprise before hugging back. </p><p>_________________________</p><p>-"Where was it located when thou first noticed it? " Logan asked as they were now walking outside around the garden. </p><p>-"Ummm... I'm not really sure, I was just frustrated that I couldn't find any clues and... It sort of appeared somewhere there. " Roman admitted, while also pointing at a random castle wall. </p><p>Patton then suspiciously looked at the said random wall before squinting his eyes.<br/>
There were a few bricks that seemed loose enough that they could actually be just a cover up for the said opening, but of course as Patton tended to be... In short, a coward, so as to not get into the situation, he did the worst he could.<br/>
He lied. </p><p>-"Hmmm? Is there anything around there, Patton? ". Logan questioned. </p><p>-"Nope!" Patton said and smiled obliviously. </p><p>Roman looked at him unsurely before looking at the wall again and as he did so his eyes flashed wide open.<br/>
-"Wait a second... It's here! " He excaimed in excitement as Patton then whinced and Logan smiled just slightly. </p><p>The young prince then walked up to the wall and carefully removed the unattached bricks from it's place and slowly put them onto the ground to make the least noice. </p><p>And what do you now? There was indeed an entrance to some sort of tunnel, again, yet... This time... It looked to be wider and slightly different for some reason.<br/>
Maybe it was just because it has been a few years since Roman was there and he probably didn't really remember all the details correctly, so he just brushed it off. </p><p>He looked at the tunnel for a moment before turning back to Logan and Patton<br/>
-"Ummm... Hey yinz.. Thou may have any torches??? " He asked awkwardly. </p><p>Logan then sighed and handed Roman a thick wooden stick with a cloth soaked in oil on top of it and a rush light right out of his pocket, even if it the said pocket was incredibly small... Somehow... </p><p>Both Roman's and Patton's eyes then went wide as they starred at the brunette boy dumbfounded. </p><p>-"What? Thee wanted a torch, so I obviously provided. "</p><p>-"Yee, but..How did you-" Roman started</p><p>-"Unrequaired question, let's move forward and investigate the dark hallway that is in front of us." Logan said as he lighten up the Torch for Roman and handed it to the Prince who took it with hesitation and cofusion but he indeed listened and moved forward into what was either a tunnel or a hallway one could say and the other. </p><p>It was dark, of course, there were no torches this time and the tunnel itself seemed to go downwards into the underground level.<br/>
The walls began to take more shape as what supposedly was just cave walls with eventual stone bricks were now finally fully structured and shaped, there were now silver pillars around as well as the walls now had some scriptive language written on them, which neither of them could read, not even Logan.<br/>
The place began to look more intriguing and yet too, more suspicious as it no longer resembled a cave, instead a fancy room.</p><p>Patton at all times was clunged between the other two boys very close as he was getting more and more afraid of the place from second to second. They all had their hands intertwined, so they would not get lost on accident. </p><p>The boy was still as ever paranoid about the spiders, bats and darkness, especially darkness as it was so dark-</p><p>And then finally the walls started to have torches of their own hanging from them as well.<br/>
Roman then slightly lowerwd his own torch as he looked around.</p><p>They were definetly in a large room of sorts as the torches were visible from many distant places.</p><p>The boy then slowly walked up to see closer what was nearby.<br/>
The Prince then was startled by a giant stone box appearing right in front of the three as he now almost dropped his torch when he struggled to keep it in place, panicked.</p><p>He then finally got his torch back and lit up right in front of the mentioned now box to look at it better.</p><p>It pretty much confused him for why there was a stone box right in the middle of the room as he questioned his thoughts out loud<br/>
-"Huh..? What is a giant stone box doing here..? "</p><p>Meanwhile both Logan and Patton were now very shaken and uncomfortable, and very much scared,okay mainly Patton especially.</p><p>-"Roman... " Logan whispered.<br/>
The prince looked up at him with a questioning look before it turned into a frown as he saw the brunette's face. </p><p>-"This is not a box... "</p><p>-"Huh? Then what is it...? " Roman whispered back, now getting worried too. </p><p>-"This is a tumbstone. "</p><p>-"What...? " The boy in red asked </p><p>-"In this box are layed the remains of the people that passed away, it has corpses in it. " Logan barely blurted out as he and Patton were both now clenching their intertwined hands tightly and staying very close while also shaking</p><p>Roman's face then went wide in shock and terror as he moved away from the tumbstone.<br/>
As he did so, he lighten up his torch in a few other places as more tumbstones were now seen. </p><p>-"R-Roman... we... We are in...C-catacombs. " Logan said. </p><p>-"I want to go back. " Patton cried. </p><p>-"A-alright we're going back, I don't want to see anymore of this-" Roman agreed as they all now tried to walk back to where they came from, but..<br/>
They accidentally walked up in front of something else that startled all three of them. </p><p>In front of them was sat a skeleton, still fully clothed as it had some sort of a crown on it's head.<br/>
It sat on some sort of wooden chair, wouldn't call it a throne which was also stained in red.</p><p>They all froze up in their spots, now mortified, right before the skeleton moved its head as they all jumped back, Patton crying, Logan rather frozen up even ore If that was possible and Roman just looked at it still, terrified.</p><p>As it turned out, it wasn't the wind or anything of these sorts, skeleton indeed was alive.<br/>
It positioned itself properly as it looked now down at the devastated trio.</p><p>-"Why..Little..Thee..There..To..Come..Here..?" It spoke in a strange voice.</p><p>-"P-please don't h-hurt us, we-we'll go, we won't bother you a-anymore, we-we're really s-sorry f-for d-disturbing you." Roman barely sttutered out, on a verge of tears. </p><p>The skeleton just tilted its head, right before two snakes came right out of its eyesockets as it whispered<br/>
-"Guide..them..outtt" To the snakes who did just as so, in the sense of chasing the trio, yet not quite attacking them. </p><p>In that Moment Roman dropped his torch and almost screeched, okay, he definetly screeched and so did the other two, okay only Patton,  Logan only internally screamed. </p><p>They all ran away, as fast as they could, and this time, thankfully they took the right direction as they found themselves soon back at the end of the tunnel.<br/>
They all flew right out of it in the speed of light and in bare seconds, Logan... Composed himself</p><p>-"Well, never again and ever will I go back there for sure. " He commented as he now saw the other two still crying</p><p>-"H-h-how are y-you- EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAK!!!!! " Roman now even more fully screeched, as of full on screech as he saw the two snakes run off from the tunnel and into the gardens. </p><p>He then cried out and clunged to Patton, who while still shaken uo, tried to comfort his Royal friend. </p><p>-"Ummm..About what you wanted to ask me, I tend to be rather more calm emotionally, even when I was just in a very dangerous situation not long ago,  umless of course I could also get scarred phisically, but besides that, I do think it was quite illogical, how... How does a skeleton live? It doesn't have any organs or as such... Is it maybe possesed? Is it cursed? Hmmm. " The brunette boy now indeed forgot about the fear from just a minute ago as if it was never there for the facts that were yet to be explained for him, very strange, huh? </p><p>Patton, still wasn't okay, and was definetly not going to ever face a dark cave-like place ever again, too many scary things... </p><p>And Roman, yeah for sure, the skeleton was terrifying, but those creatures... THOSE creatures were... Hideous, disgusting, horrifying... How could anything even look like this? They had no arms at all... They were just long tails attached to the head... Or the other way around, either way, very unpleasant view for the little Prince himself, probably the worst he saw this day.<br/>
He did now the same as the other two, never go back there again....<br/>
.....<br/>
Unless you are both older and prepared, specially armed against fiends like those, he for some reason did nor give up yet, even if it was was practically traumatic...<br/>
He was too a very odd Royal boy.. </p><p>And that is how basically the Young prince became an Ophidiophobe. Or was he one right from the start? Who knows. Yet that information is probably one of the best ironies of this story....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo... What do you guys think about this one?  Xp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus finally goes on his first theft attempt-<br/>Let's just say it didn't work as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time flew, maybe not the most quickly, but definetly it did. </p><p>Remus has learned so much since the first time he even engaged in a training dual.<br/>
Yes, for sure he wasn't the best junior sword fighter around here.<br/>
Janus actually was still..<br/>
And fortunetly for Remus, he was already becoming taller and taller, chasing after Janus, and his not so much improving yet height. </p><p>Then there was Virgil, who was... very good too! </p><p>...Yet..slightly less trained than Remus was, and most of the kids.<br/>
Mainly because of the age, but also because of the time and effort he put into sword fight training.<br/>
Let's just say.. he wasn't very good at the said skill... </p><p>Currently it was Remus' first ever real theft attempt, as the boy was now supposedly old enough to try so.</p><p>Janus was... Sort of co-leader, as he was also a very skilled, mischevious child.</p><p>The main leader of the "mission" was of course an adult, as they were most likely the best..<br/>
Yet, maybe not at being nice and harmless.. </p><p>This person tended to cause dissasters, just to distract the prays from their valued property, it was a really sinister act of his.. </p><p>Janus never went that far, and never intended to do so, he much prefered deceiving and manipulating people into getting the things he wanted, he didn't want anyone get physically injured, really.. </p><p>Virgil unfortunately for himself, couldn't go, as he was still a bit too young, maybe a year or two younger than Remus, but still.. </p><p>-"No" The leader sneered at him. </p><p>-"But my brother-" Virgil tried. </p><p>-"You'll be fine without him and so would he be without you, you would only slow him and the others down. " The adult said again. </p><p>-"Hey! Don't talk to my brother like that, you-" Janus hissed angerly but was cut off by the man. </p><p>-"Thou should be thankful, that at least thee are going and shut up! "</p><p>The boy then gulped and backed away, nodding as he now remembered who he was unfortunetly talking to.</p><p>-"And thou-" The leader pointed at Virgil.</p><p>-"Go back to the campus, or there will be consequences." </p><p>-"Ok..." Virgil mummbled and frowned as he did just as told this time. </p><p>Janus too didn't look too happy, not because of not taking his brother to whatever this psycho wanted to do, but for the fact, that he got scolded for no reason at all. </p><p>Remus and a few other kids were around as well.<br/>
The boy walked up to Janus with a displeased expression as he whispered.<br/>
-"Jee... This jinz is a demon. " </p><p>-"Don't insult demons.... " Janus whispered back. </p><p>The trip to the town itself wasn't going to be fun, Oh no..<br/>
Well.. Unless you take pleasure upon people getting hurt and in uttet destruction supposedly... </p><p>Especially as the town wasn't rich, this place was actually rather poor, and these malefactors didn't make their visits in it make the better difference, it only made everything worse... </p><p>These dear people were merely getting anything, they were peasants and yet those entitled criminals had the audacity to step in and make the number of poor and dead rise up even higher. </p><p>These times were no fun.. </p><p>Janus, Remus and the other kids walked by behind the leader, who had to whisper yell at the kids from time to time as the others were pushing each other and behaving poorly.</p><p>Remus was pretty much uncomfortable by their behavior still, and even more was Janus who too, hissed at them to shut up from time to time. </p><p>They soon stopped by in front of a small farming field which contained barely few sources of food.<br/>
It was a very unbeneficial victim which wouldn't benefit the factor much. </p><p>-"Janus." The leader finally called out. </p><p>-"Yes, Leader..? " Janus asked with a small note of discomfort. </p><p>-"Go and show these newbies how you do the job. "<br/>
He demanded. </p><p>-"But- these people only have so much-" Janus protested. </p><p>-"Now" The man growled demanding again with a warning, Janus just closed his eyes and nodded again.</p><p>He then went up, sneakingly to a bush, that was nearby the poor peasants, and at the same time nearby the food field too. </p><p>He hummed a distracting melody that followed by between all the people who were in the area, as now they got interested in the lovely sound and followed in its direction, as the young boy rolled over closer to the apple trees and went and stole a bunch of said apples,  before smoothly sneaking out too, unnoticed. </p><p>This was one of his main tricks, simple distraction or mind tricks.<br/>
He didn't do sinister things much, he indeed was still a kid, but he had no brutal things to plan any time in the future as mentioned before. </p><p>He then went back to the group with 10 apples held in his hands, yet with a frown on his face. </p><p>-"Ah, very well, you could've done better, but that's enough too, I suppose. " The leader spoke. </p><p>The few kids cheered quietly too.<br/>
Yet it was still not quite enough as they were shushed by the leader again. </p><p>-"This isn't right.. " Janus said. </p><p>-"Too bad kid, but you belong into this group and in this group we steal, murder and torture people, so you better accept it now. ".<br/>
The man sneered again.<br/>
Has it been said before?<br/>
He was no good person for sure.. </p><p>Janus didn't say anything now, Remus wasn't happy either as his friend was not. </p><p>-"Now, let me take care of the rest. " The leader spoke up, yet not quite loud again. </p><p>Janus gasped lightly, as his expression took the look of complete discomfort and dread, he too went almost so white...</p><p>-"Oh no..." He mummbled</p><p>The other kids looked rather excited and ready for whatever was supposed to happen, yet didn't know much what actually..</p><p>Remus noticed the look on the older boy's face and his too now didn't look pleased nor excited.<br/>
One thing was sure, when Janus' expression looked like this, nothing good was going to happen. </p><p>The leader looked around before spotting the least valuable thing for his benefit, close enough for the people to see what was going on, and "distract them with it"<br/>
Perfect.<br/>
He smirked and walked up, unnoticed, before dropping around some flammable dust, walking away to a safe distance and then throwing a lightened branch into it.</p><p>It exploded quite loudly as the shed (which was the object he picked)  now went fully in flames. </p><p>The poor people noticed with terror and shock, and then perceived to run up to it and to the well as well, to somehow try to save it. </p><p>The flames unfortunately spread out quick, the peasants could barely do a thing.. </p><p>The group of kids was.. Not so much excited anymore, most of them. </p><p>Janus just turned away, sick.<br/>
He didn't want to look at any of this.</p><p>Until.. he heard a cry of a small child that was close to the great flames.<br/>
His eyes widened as he, not thinking much, ran up to save them. </p><p>Remus gasped as he now ran after his friend, yelling out to him to stop and wait. </p><p>The leader, from the field noticed, and yelled after them in frustration and anger, yet it wasn't really heard through the screams of the people around. </p><p>The fire from the shed quickly spread out to the house, where the little child was then playing at.<br/>
They were now frigtened and cried, as they barely stood between the flames and the now very unstable pieces of the wooden building. </p><p>Janus as fast as he could, ran up to them, picked them up ans tried quickly to find the quickest way out.</p><p>As he found himself below the shaking pieces, they then fell down almost instantly, as the boy heard it, full of dread, he didn't have the time much to react as he felt a rather strong push take him away from the spot. </p><p>He and the small child then fell down, on a rather little safer area. </p><p>His eyes were struggling a bit to open, with a low growl the boy got up, before gasping again as he, this time went fully white. </p><p>Remus was laying under the big, wood pieces, most likely unconcious as the flames rose up even more. </p><p>He felt tears prickle and then fall out from his eyes as he looked up to the sky and cried out a pleading noise, inhuman rather, praying that what he hoped for would come. </p><p>And to his luck, a giant thunderless rain cloud appeared out of nowhere as it almost instantly began to rain.<br/>
Just on time as they almost took in Janus' poor friend. </p><p>He then ran up to Remus, and struggled to pull him out or at least take off some of the wood weight from him. </p><p>The small child he rescued a minute or few ago, noticed just so it all, and ran to their family to inform them somehow, fast. </p><p>They understood apace and followed after them. </p><p>They saw Janus crying and struggling to free his unconcious and wounded friend.<br/>
The people helped so, the few stronger men took the wood pieces, as now Remus could be taken away from the spot as well. </p><p>He...<br/>
Didn't have much wouds...</p><p>Nothing was broken nor sprained, just a few scratches and bruises.<br/>
It was a great surprise for them all. </p><p>The boy not so long later woke up.<br/>
He looked terrified, although he took Janus and ran away hotfoot into the bushes, Janus tried to protest but then remembered about the leader and the other kids. </p><p>-"Are thou Insane....?! " Remus whimpered. </p><p>-"W-wha- YOU JUST PASSED OUT! I-I thought thou were even d-dead. " Janus cried. </p><p>-"Well, I'm not! But what were thee thinking? Yes it was very scary, but-"</p><p>-"I... I couldn't let that child just... Burn to crisp.. I-I... If this happened... These people already lost so much.. " Janus tried explaining. </p><p>-"Janus... " Remus whispered pitifully. </p><p>-"A-and... How did y-you even-" Before he could finish he heard an angry yell from the leader who was most likely going to slap him harshly now. </p><p>-"THOU... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOU!? "<br/>
He yelled out as he grabbed the very scared boy by the arm and was already going to slap him with the other, he was although stopped by a long, slimey, yet harsh.. Limb..? </p><p>Remus' pupils turned fully red as his retina was pitch black, his ears turned rather fish like as eight, rather large tentacles were spread from his back as he looked aggressively at the leader who now flinched and stepped back. </p><p>-"DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND! "<br/>
He Teller out in warning, the man indeed followed, taken aback as said. </p><p>-"Thine.. one of those...?! "<br/>
The same man asked displeasingly. </p><p>-"Remus wha-" Janus barely said, stunned. </p><p>The other kids (who were still there) were either excited or rather scared of the sight currenly happening in front of them </p><p>-"How...? " Janus asked</p><p>-"Magic,  I'm guessing. " the boy in green explained before changing his expression and emotion a faster than humming-bird flaps its wings,  towards the just mentioned kids. </p><p>-"Just.. quit it, let's just go back to the base."<br/>
Remus said to the others, before continuing.<br/>
"And thou-"<br/>
Remus pointed at the leader then.<br/>
-"Thee are a mean addle pate."<br/>
The boy sneered and then backed away, holding Janus by the hand as the other kids followed as well. </p><p>-"I never want to be close to this again. "<br/>
He barely mummbled. </p><p>-"Fire...? " Janus asked worriedly,  now much calmer. </p><p>-"Mhmmm.... " Remus confirmed,  while looking away. </p><p>-"Understandable, my friend,  really, only dangerous people like it. " Janus smiled warmly. </p><p>-"Also, I can still kill him. " Remus grinned while pointing at the mad man who again flinched back as his face mimicked indignation again. </p><p>Janus looked rather uncomfortable now.<br/>
-"What..? Why already so..? "</p><p>-"Squiler! "<br/>
He explaided shortly, before glaring at the kids who now, scared as ever shut their mouths completely as of promise to never say a thing.<br/>
They then took off back to the base. (With geographical memory help from Janus) </p><p>Let's just say.. They had no problem with the pyromaniac leader later on no more. </p><p>_________________________</p><p>-"How was the day with the evil jinzey....? " Virgil asked. </p><p>-"Ah, awful, Janus almost died because of his foolishness, he's dead now though, don't worry! " Remus smiled as If what he just said was the same topic as sunshine and rainbows. </p><p>-"What?! Really??? " Virgil asked , grinning in excitement. </p><p>-"Virgil.. " Janus hissed slightly. </p><p>-"What? Who wouldn't want this blunderbuss brute dead?  Admit it, thou hated him. " Virgil said. </p><p>-"Why are thee like this now... "</p><p>-"Evolution! " The boy in green laughed as he walked up to the sea.</p><p>-"That is not how this works" Janus sighed. </p><p>Remus then called out into the sea, as a few seconds only later now a much bigger, same cephalopod appeared in front of him. </p><p>-"Bezzie!" The boy grinned as the creature supposedly expressed mutual feelings. </p><p>-"I just killed a man! " He said as proud as ever, the being didn't seem tk bother the sentence a little. </p><p>-"What went wrong Remus? A few hours ago thee were still normal."<br/>
Janus whined. </p><p>-"What?  I dunno... It was just a big relief I guess,  but hey!  Now I have magical powers! "</p><p>-"A sea based magic and a great sea creature as a Guardian... Thou sure thine not a Royal, Rem? " Virgil joked. </p><p>-"If I were a Royal, they would probably disown me and throw me out on the streets in minutes, being the time they met with this personality of mine, hours If I was feeling generous. "<br/>
Remus replied honestly. </p><p>-"Hah.. I must agree with thee on this one, really. "<br/>
Janus laughed. </p><p>They all did. </p><p>One thing was know for sure,  things were changing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... Yeah next chapter yay..!  :T I don't really have anything else to say,  to be honest.  Idk what at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Accidents Happen...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman discoveres the stories about "The Treasure Island" and..well,  obviously he plans to find it,  yet succeeding in doing so is the hardest part..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*TW: Blood, loss of Limbs, Fall from a high distance, trauma, arguments, truama-made aerophobia, drowning*</p><p>The young Prince as he was turning twelve, was quite interested in the Treasure Island people were gossiping about.</p><p>The Pirates did came every so often and they sure as hell did attack and rob people, similiar to what Brigands and Bandits did, they just had a big boat and travelled through the sea, that was the main difference basically.</p><p>And as it also happened to be, Roman's dragon was almost fully grown now. <br/>Rogue was quite big, no one would disagree with that definetly, yet he didn't have had the strenght and stamina of an adult dragon.</p><p>As this fact is quite important.</p><p>Roman began to ride and fly around on his dear pet, he even sometimes brought his friends on 'The Roguey Ride' as well.<br/>Logan was definetly always so excited to participate in the activity, and so was Patton actually, neither of the trio were in fear of highs, so there wasn't any problem with that.</p><p>The view from up above was almost always so stunning, breathtaking, beautiful.<br/>Everything underneath seemed so small and adorable, and so they all found something that they very much enjoyed.</p><p>Rogue didn't mind much neither of the Prince' best friends, he actually enjoyed their company if one could say </p><p>Yet sometimes...There was this one problem, the one just mentioned before.<br/>Sometimes he was just getting too tired after a few too many rides and always went on a long break after that, Roman didn't complain.<br/>All three were actually very understanding of the dragon's limits and respected that.</p><p>So there was no real problem with that.</p><p>Or at leaat that's what one would've thought..</p><p>Roman discovered the said treasure island, well..not quite yet.<br/>He knew it existed, so it was obviously enough information for wanting to visit and search it!</p><p>He was already so determined to find the thing and search for the golds and diamonds and any other possible valuables.<br/>He even conviced Logan and Patton to go with him.</p><p>-"Come on along, Yinz! It will be so much fun!" Roman said in his usual cheerful and energetic voice.</p><p>-"Treasure Island thee say? This sounds..Quite interesting, very interesting actually If I quite say so myself. I will gladly participate in such an event." Logan said, too very excited, in his own little way of course.</p><p>-"Woah! This sounds wicked! I will happily join too!" Patton chipped.</p><p>-"Alright then! Let's go get Rogue!" Roman commanded as they all now head out to the still the same placed cave, that Rogue was still living in </p><p>As the trio got there, Roman informed his dragon too, about his plans as the Dragon somehow always understood what he was saying, so it quite mattered a lot, what the Prince was planning.<br/>Rogue though didn't seem really happy about the idea, he shook his head at the request in denial.</p><p>-"Aww Rogue, why not? I promise it won't take too long to find it! I swear! We'll find it really quickly and then we'll be back as if we never left in the first place! Don't worry, we won't drain you too much!" Roman assured.</p><p>Rogue looked at him for a little moment before making a noise, what was most likely sighing and nodded his head as he then lowered his left wing to enamble the trio getting up onto his back.</p><p>The three boys indeed followed, all smilling gladly as Rogue now walked out a few steps from the cave and flew off with them.</p><p>The sea wasn't far away, the real problem was finding the said Island.</p><p>Roman did say it wasn't quite that hard..</p><p>let's just say...The boy was wrong...</p><p>Very.</p><p>They did flew by a few islands and yet not one was the one they indended to find.<br/>Rogue by the time was getting more and more tired and as they flew to one last island, the trio decided to give up.</p><p>-"Ugh! This will never work! Why can't we find it...?"<br/>Roman whined.</p><p>-"I agree that this situation is rather...Unfortunate but Roman you must listen. From what I can tell Rogue is getting very tired and I doupt he will have enough energy to take us back home."</p><p>-"What? What are thee talking about, Logan? I think, that he's not that tired..<br/>..yet now that I think about it..."</p><p>-"Maybe let's call out for help? We can always try tommorrow I mean, there's no need to rush, Roman " Patton then tried reassuring the young Prince.</p><p>Roman then looked at his friends and then back at Rogue who stood rather high enough and really acted as if he was just fine, probably because of his own pride too.</p><p>-"I mean...We can always try at least, and if Rogue will really be too tired to continue, we can go back and stay on this island for a little while until he'll get better."<br/>Roman suggested.</p><p>Logan and Patton then looked at each other in skught worry for a little moment, then at Roman and they finally then nodded.</p><p>They all jumped up then at Rogue's back, and If only listened closely they could hear the thing whimper just a little.</p><p>As they now sat on his back, they waited for Rogue to launch and fly away.</p><p>Yet Logan still felt uneasy about this situation, Patton did too, just a little less.</p><p>When Rogue flew off, they all could feel now that something wasn't right, yet Roman still tried to brush it off for a bit.<br/>At first.</p><p>Yet after awhile.</p><p>Something was definetly not right.</p><p>Rogue after the said while got tired, very quickly actually...<br/>And..<br/>He began to shake and lose balance from second to second.</p><p>Now they all were aware that everything was wrong, bad not right.</p><p>-"oH god, oh god, oh god, Rogue I'm so sorry! Please, is there any sort of land close by? Please, I beg you now, just try to fly to it, I will promise you will get rest there! Please!" Roman begged his dragon friend while his other two friends got more and more anxious as  the body of water still was set underneath them.</p><p>They both could swim, yet, from this height water could get...dangerous.</p><p>Roman on the other hand...?<br/>It wasn't knownable of, that he ever entered deeper waters.</p><p>Rogue tried, he tried the hardest he could, and when they actually saw land...The trio then began to encourage him more to try and fly there, still with the glint of hope, and just as they were so close, near the land Rogue completely lost his balance and unintentionally dropped them all off of his back.</p><p>Logan was the only one who fell on land, yet, this was nowhere near fortunate.</p><p>Rogue might've been close to the land, yet he was still set high up above in the sky.</p><p>It was at least 250 feet (75 meters) high..</p><p>It was merely managable to survive such a greatly distanced fall.</p><p>And as Logan flew off, he was already terrified, he knew he was going to die, he knew, yet... He didn't want to...He so didn't want to...</p><p>He fell through many trees, and branches, it was so much painful, his own left leg was deeply injured by a few sharp branches,  meanwhile it horribly twisted in some indescripible ways ....</p><p>And then, the giant bush of thorns had to finish the job.<br/>The thorns weren't small as a few used to say, they were rather large, some said this kind even worked better than a chopping knife.</p><p>And when he fell there, the same leg couldn't take it amymore as all these thorns stabbed through it at the same time, with so much pressure,blood and pain filled througful the said leg as it now looked to be barelya step away from tearing off..</p><p>The other parts of his body were severely injured,  bruised and cut as well yet not as quite unfortunetly as the said leg.</p><p>It hurt...So much.</p><p>And the worst part was, that he was concious, he felt all of that, it was horrible, even death might've even seemed better at this point...</p><p>Currently he just layed down there, sobbing, and in indescriptibable pain as the world slowly started going black.</p><p>--</p><p>Patton fell into the water, thankfully he landed rather safely as the fall didn't hurt much, thanks to his family, he could swim well,  so he raised up from the water and then gasped for air.</p><p>After filling his lungs again, he looked around ,looking for any sight  of either one of his friends, panicked as never.<br/>Just now remembering the fact, that Roman...Couldn't swim..</p><p>His eyes widened after remembering the mentioned fact as he inhaled all the air possible and then dived into the water, looking for any sight of the dark redheaded weave or reddish outfit in the area underneath, yet after quite some time, he finally couldn't breathe so he again raised up, now fully crying as he could not see neither of his friends.</p><p>--</p><p>Roman fell deep into the water, the fall hurt, a lot as the water from this distance was already almost like stone.<br/>He (halfly) lost his counciousness almost the second he hit the surface of the sea.</p><p>Everything was black, and cold nad scary.<br/>He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he felt as if he was already going to drown and die right there and then.</p><p>As he sunk deeper and deeper into the seas..<br/>He yet felt landing on something soft and squishy so he somehow hummed,  confused of the not expected feeling.</p><p>As he did, he felt as if he was floating upwards into the surface</p><p>A few moments later, he felt little particles all around his body instead.</p><p>About his body, it was throbbing like crazy, although it didn't seem as if he broke anything.</p><p>Then he heard the yelling and whimpers echoing beneath him.</p><p>He tried opening his eyes, but he failed the first time, the second time he opened them, he saw Patt, Rogue (who looked very ashamed of himself and sad) and... His Dad? And a few guards?<br/>....<br/>Huh...</p><p>Well..</p><p>Shit</p><p>Roman then grabbed his head as it was still in pain as he grumbled.<br/>-"W...what happened..?"<br/>He asked.</p><p>His father looked displeased<br/>And rather angry<br/>-"I could ask you the same question, he hissed out."</p><p>Patton didn't say anything, he just looked away in shame and dissapointment.</p><p>-"Where is Logan?" Roman then asked.</p><p>-"Whatever happened, most likely because of you or your dragon, he was severely injured and his left leg couldn't be saved, it is a miracle, that he is still alive.".<br/>Stephen grumbled, as calmly as possible yet still with visible hints of anger and misery.</p><p>Roman's eyes widened in shock.<br/>-"W-w-what...? S-something happened to him?"</p><p>-"You too almost drowned..." The King then added.</p><p>-"...Drowned...?" Roman whispered as he looked back at the body of water uncomfortably.</p><p>-"We are taking you onboard the boat and there is no way I will let thou fly on your dragon no more, it is too dangerous and almost left thee three as the mortal victims."<br/>The King then said.</p><p>Rogue still looked down,  guilty as ever while Roman's eyes widened in shock.</p><p>-"You can't do that! I'm fine! I will be most definetly fine!" Roman protested but was cut off by his father again.</p><p>-"Thou put thee and thine peers in danger,  there is no way I will let this happen again, I almost lost thee,  don't thou understand?! I already lost too many people,  thou are the only one left alive! So thee better listen now, thou will never do such a thing again, understood?!"<br/>His father now said, in a very much raised tone as Roman gulped and nodded,  yet not all honestly before both of them sighed and went abroud the boat, with Patton, other guards, Stephen and the ship captain.</p><p>-"Was it my fault, that mom...?"<br/>Roman suddenly question.</p><p>-"No, it was no thine nor anyone else's fault, Roman,  it's just...Difficult now after her dissapearence.."</p><p>-"...Where...Where is Logan..?" The young Prince then asked.</p><p>This time Stephen again replied.</p><p>-"He was already taken by a another,  faster boat,  as he had to be taken care of immediately for his injuries were nigh fatal."</p><p>-"O-oh..." Roman whispered,  clearly guilty of what had happened.</p><p>During all this time Patton was rather quiet.<br/>His best friend almost died...And his other best friend was almost also the cause of the death, he also almost died himself...</p><p>He didn't know how to process that,  yet he finally spoke anyways.</p><p>-"...I was the one least injured and the one concious, and by that I managed to swim to the island that was located so nearby.<br/>I couldn't find thou, I tried so hard to find Logan, and when I...When I did.. I...It looked so...so scary...His injuries were terrible,  I almost threw up by the sight.<br/>With the luck of gods,  one of the sea captains of our land noticed my signals for help, he then immediately informed the other ships and travelling boats about the accident, that is why Logan survived, I don't know how you survived Roman, but be happy that you somehow did..." Patton spoke in a monologue,  his voice rather quiet and unnaturally for him cold. </p><p>Roman looked at him sadly with a frown and tried to say something, an apology or anything of these sorts but Patton raised his hand and shook his head in denial, so Roman just went quiet from then.</p><p>___________________________<br/>________________________<br/>____________________<br/>_________________<br/>______________<br/>___________<br/>________<br/>____</p><p>It has been a week, a week until Logan finally gained his conciousness back, and let's just say...<br/>He wasn't very pleased with the sight of a prosthetic leg instead of his real, left one.<br/>He was also very confused and couldn't remember what happened during the accident.</p><p>-"Wha...Where am I? What happened to my leg...? What is going on?"<br/>He began questioning,  and his father, who was sat near him hugged him, which while being startled, the boy returned.</p><p>-"Thank god you are awake, Logan, I was horrified of the fact that you might not wake up nor make it..."<br/>He said, which Logan also questioned.</p><p>-"W-what...? What happened,  father?"<br/>He asked again, which after then his father longly sighed and sat his son up gently before beginning to explain the things he learned from the other two.</p><p>-"You were unconcious for over a week.."<br/>Stephen began, which already made Logan's eyes go wide in shock.</p><p>-"From what I know of thee were on an adventure of sorts with thine companions, aka the young...Prince and the cooks' little son, If you remember?"</p><p>Logan sat queitly looking down as he nodded slowly getting his memories from the day back together.</p><p>-"Thou rode the Dragon of the young Prince,  which he named Rogue...The Dragon as it wasn't fully developed yet had not enough energy to carry the three of you for too long, because of that,  the creature lost its balance and dropped all three of you.<br/>You-"<br/>Stephen kept explaining until he was cut off by Logan with a shaky voice.</p><p>-"I...was dropped..onto the island's..landscape..a-and...it...it hurt..so badly.. I fell through so many trees and bushes with sharply edged branches,  there was so much blood...I-I felt as if...I...was dying...It-It was..horrible. I hated it..I hated it so much<br/>" The boy said as he broke down slowly.</p><p>His father cuddled him up again, trying as much to be comforting and affectionate like he couldn't be as much before.</p><p>-"...It-is alright..dear,  it-will be alright. I promise to you...Do...you want to speak to your friends about what had happened?"</p><p>-"I..." <br/>Logan beggan but stopped for a moment before his expression yet again changed, this time into a rather mad one, and not the crazy type of mad.</p><p>-"Yes, could you or anyone please bring me Roman and Patton here?"<br/>The boy then asked, the man nodded and agreed as he sent the two additional guards to go seek for the two boys.</p><p>Not so long after,  about five minuters or so, the guards came in with the two boys.</p><p>Roman looked rather very guilty and Patton was just silent.</p><p>-"Could all of thee, besides of course my..friends leave the room for a little while,  please?"<br/>Logan asked yet again</p><p>-"But we need to guard t-"<br/>One of the knights protested but was silenced by Stephen who nodded and led all of them outside the room.</p><p>-"Roman.." Logan then spoke in a rather harsh and queit tone.</p><p>-"Y...Yes...?" The Prince asked</p><p>-"Do you have any idea for what you did to me?!" <br/>The brunette raised his voice then.</p><p>Roman looked rather buffled and stepped back in slight disbelief.<br/>-"Me?! Thou agreed to go without even hasitating once! How come I am the only one to blame?!"<br/>He too raised his voice</p><p>-"But whose Idea was that in the first place?!"</p><p>-"Not my fault,  I love exploring and adventures!"</p><p>-"Not thine fault?! Because Of thine fucking irrationality and the lack of sense I lost a god damn leg! A FUCKING LEG! I ALMOST DIED! AND NOW YOU ARE ARGUING BECAUSE 'Oh no,  not my fault I like adventures!' Fuck thou, thou incoherant imbecile!"</p><p>Roman was shocked of the leg loss but knew this subject would come, yet like a bastard he continued.<br/>-"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THIS WAY?! THEE ARE THE SMART ONE, THOU IDIOT! THOU SHOULD'VE HAD PREDICTED,  THAT ROGUE WOULD NOT MAKE IT!"</p><p>-"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THIS WAY DOES NOT MEAN THAT I KNOW OF EVERYTHING, THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED! ROGUE WAS WELL RESTED AND I WASN'T AWARE OF THE TOO LONG DISTANCE HE HAD TO CROSS, BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T JUST GIVE UP ON YOUR FOOLISH DREAMS!"</p><p>-"UGH- I HATE THOU!"<br/>Roman then yelled out but stopped soon after realizing what he had said.</p><p>Logan looked at him,  now with a frown as he quitened down<br/>-"The feeling is mutual now I suppose.." He then lastly spoke.</p><p>Patton, who was quiet all through during their quarrel, felt rather useless as he didn't have had the bravery to stop it once it started.</p><p>After his friends were just about ready to leave he said:<br/>-"Why...?"</p><p>They then looked up at him,  both with frowns on their faces and a questioning look.</p><p>-"Why did it all have had to come to this..?"<br/>He asked again,  there still was yet no reply..</p><p>-"All I wanted is for us to be friends and- And I was very hopeful for this adventure and...It it debacled then..<br/>After I fell down into the waters,  I managed to stay in a good position enough and keep my pace, just not to drown,  but when I shouted out for either if you yinz, and there were no replies,  I thought you were dead...I thought you both d-died...<br/>A-and when I found out what happened to thee, Logan,  I was horrified.<br/>And now when I just thought I got you both back,  you are going to just leave both our friendship,  and us and me...."<br/>He spoke as tears now fell from his eyes,  he was in such a depressing state that while both Roman and Logan were mad, they pitied over him and came both to hug the other boy as they spoke<br/>-"We're really sorry..."<br/>Both of them spoke in a unison.</p><p>Yet Patton pushed them both away, still in doupt and disbelief.<br/>-"No, you are not. You are just saying that to make me feel better,that we are still all goody and okay."</p><p>-"But Patton-"<br/>Roman spoke when Logan cut him off.</p><p>-"It was no one's fault,  really,  we are just dear youth,  who could have predicted such a horryfying thing to occur..?"<br/>He said,  believingly enough.</p><p>-"You did." Patton said.</p><p>-"But I did not exajurate it to such a measure! I gave in while I should've known-"</p><p>-"You just said it,  Logan,  we are just kids, we all make mistakes, right? It's a part of our nature! We make mistakes but we learn from them! Come on,  I'm trully sorry for what I said just now! I was just angry! I didn't really mean it! Please yinz! Let's take our issues asides and be friends again...?"<br/>Roman now spoke, In such a vulnerable tone actually..</p><p>Both Logan and Patton were left silent for a moment,  before Patton smiled and hugged both of them.<br/>-"Yay! Please don't let anything like that happen again, yinz! Promise me we'll be good friends now again,  no too biggy problemoes,  right...?"<br/>He then begged also.</p><p>Both Logan and Roman smiled at that as they spoke.</p><p>-"Of course, Patton, I do so promise."</p><p>-"Me as well, Patt,  I do too."</p><p>They said.</p><p>With crossed fingers behind their backs. </p><p>Sometimes the only way to get back into something that's gone, yet once was, is pretending.<br/>Deceiving to achieve something that is no more.<br/>To wrap yourself in a bubble foil and pretend that you are okay, that everything is okay, yet you know now nothing is going to be like it once was before, because you are changing, for better, worse or so.<br/>Sometimes, some things just can not be repaired.</p><p>At least not this way I say.</p><p>...To think just a tiny slip could ruin ones life,  huh? Funny that life is...</p><p>___________________________</p><p>Sup! I'm back from the unexpected break! I just had a little writting and art block and had little motivation to do some stuff,  so I just watched some shows I guess,  and of course I fell in love with South Park all over again, after taking a break from the fandom,  so maybe if I'll have the time,  I'll write some fics about this too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya! I'm back from the unexpected break,  sorry I had a little writting and art block so I have little motivation to do things-<br/>Oh well,  I'm back now and I'll try to post the chapters more often,  I guess.<br/>Btw,  I'm not depressed or anything,  just in case anyone would ask idk,  I'm just lazy af.<br/>Although besides that,  I hope you liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>